


Blossomed Lens

by DMadeline



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: And a bit of drunk texting, Canon Universe, Cherry falls hard, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Springs & Onsen, I needed a Cherry x Reader fanfic so here we are, Joe and Cherry still bicker, Love Confessions, Photography, Plot Twists, Reader falls for her boss, Reader learns to skate, Reki and Langa are reader's precious babies, Serious Injuries, Skateboarding, Texting, and yes Cherry is her instructor, jealous and protective Cherry, obsessive Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMadeline/pseuds/DMadeline
Summary: Back home, you had always seen your life through one, dull lens. But moving to the beautiful island of Okinawa, Japan, to start the next chapter in your life, helps you to discover new ways of seeing the world. It seems your black and white world may just start to become tainted with pink blossom.
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. An Escapade in Okinawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So being a big Cherry stan, I thought it was time to write a Cherry x Reader fanfic. I love Sk8 so each character is in the fanfic regularly, not just Cherry! 
> 
> I have thought of my own forename with the surname ‘Reader’ as I don’t like to use y/n, I hope that’s ok.
> 
> This one will be around fifteen chapters, with major fluff, some angst (beware), and of course eventual smut... Let's get to it shall we? Enjoy!

You glare at your reflection in the small bathroom mirror for the last time. Is your hair pinned upright? Are there any visible creases in your blouse? Has your makeup smudged at all?

You know you’re just overthinking. You’re fine.

So walking back into your bedroom to your bed, you sit down and collect together all the documents you need for your interview. Your résumé sits at the top, with a small professional picture of yourself staring back at you. Underneath, is your application, clearly printed in black and white. Lastly, your portfolio.

The job you’re applying for is only a personal assistant position at a Calligraphy studio up to the centre of town. Though, what interests you the most, is the technology involved within the firm. Being a photographer like yourself, art and technology is a pair you’re both very familiar and well equipped with. So seeing the application, you just could not stop yourself to apply.

You’ve been living in Okinawa, Japan for two months now. Ever since you visited the beautiful island on a holiday in your teens with your friends, you made a pact to yourself that you will move to this heavenly island, and take endless pictures of the beautiful landscape scenery that captures its essence.

Of course, leaving behind your friends and family was difficult. But you’re not the type of girl who stays in one place for long. Travelling is what you do, and photography has become an orthodox lifestyle for you. A lifestyle in which makes you happy.

It hasn’t been so hard, the change of scene. Okinawa is just how you remembered it. Paradisiacal beaches, dreamy sunsets, friendly people, delicious food. It makes your hometown look relatively dull. But nothing will beat the excitement of when you first stepped off the plane and was welcomed by the heat of the island, luggage in hand and adventure on your mind.

Because of the size of the Japanese island, your apartment did not cost as much as you thought it would. It’s basic with one bedroom, a living area, a kitchen and a bathroom. Besides, you have been saving for this escapade for three years now, you have a decent amount of money to last you a good eight or nine months. But not only did you save money for three years, but you learnt how to speak and write Japanese too. You’re not completely fluent, but you knew if you wanted to work out here you needed to know the basics. And from what you’ve spoken so far with the locals, your paid courses have come to good use.

Naturally, you want to become a professional photographer as soon as possible. But in order to apply to the best companies on the island, you want to complete your upcoming project; Night Lights of Okinawa. Yes, the island is breathtaking during the day, but the night is just as exhilarating. Thus, after your project is completed and you have experience working on the island, you will set out on your photography career.

But for now, you let your eyes scan over the application for Sakurayashiki Calligraphy once more. It’s a basic personal assistant job. Providing to the needs of the very busy founding director, while maintaining the clientele, and looking after the studio. The pay is what also enticed you. The company must be very wealthy to pay an assistant this much. Actually, out of all the other places you have applied to, this seems like the highest-paid one.

Sliding all of your paperwork safely into your portfolio folder, you grab your phone off of the bedside table and type the studio’s address into maps. It's not long at all, a half-hour walk. You don’t exactly want to take your bike, the fear your ironed down outfit will become creased. Thus, you set out on your half-hour walk.

The walk significantly calms your nerves before the interview. You walk along the stoney lanes with a small smile on your face. Moving to the island still hasn’t set in, so you always catch yourself smiling. People must think you’re a lunatic.

The sun is beating down, it’s a hot day, so you’re relieved to wear a short-sleeved blouse and a long skirt. You’re still not quite sure about the interview clothing requirements here in Japan, so you played it safe making sure your skirt was long enough and your shoes we’re not too high. You even kept your makeup minimal, with some light blush, lip gloss and mascara.

After taking a slightly longer route to walk beside the crystal blue sea, you check your maps to see you have arrived at the building. The outdoor looks very clean, a two-story white building, with varnished wooden panels lining the windows and a sign in Japanese that reads ‘Sakurayashiki Calligraphy’.

This is it. The interview you’re hoping you'll bag.

The butterflies in the pits of your stomach begin to flutter more aggressively. You just hope the founding director is a nice man, and the job is just what you expected it would be.

So taking a deep breath, you step through the floral tainted doors into the Calligraphy studio.

The place smells very clean, with a small hint of cherries. The walls are rich mahogany with golden swirls and patterns painted across. The floor is sparkling varnished wood, and there’s natural light pouring through the vast windows. It really is a grand looking place.

Once you step through the doors, a young woman dressed in a deep purple kimono approaches you immediately and smiles pleasantly at you. “Hello, you must be Evelyn Reader! A pleasure to make your acquaintance” She greets, bowing slightly. You notice she is speaking in English. She must have read your application.

You bow too, letting a graceful smile touch your face “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you. But please, call me Eva”

“Of course” She smiles “Sakurayashiki-Sama will be with you shortly. Please, take a seat” She smiles, gesturing to the two pristine black chairs by the window. “Would you like any refreshments? Water, tea, some coffee?”

“Just some water, please,” You say, making yourself comfy on the chair.

“Of course. I will be just a moment”

Once the woman has left, you fish in your bag for your portfolio to memorise your résumé. You check over each skill you have listed, each attribute, retaining each bit of information. By the time your water is set on the glass coffee table before you, you feel everything is intact in your brain. 

You’ve got this. You’ve had many interviews in the past. This one is no different.

Once ten very long minutes pass by, you hear footsteps coming from the stairs. You direct your eyes to a suited young male making his way towards the door. You spot his briefcase in his hand. He must be another candidate.

The woman immediately gets up from her reception desk and heads over to the male, taking the empty teacup from his grasp and waving goodbye.

You feel even more nervous now. Now you’ve seen another candidate, you just can’t help but compare. He looked very formal. Do you look presentable enough? Perhaps you should have worn those shiny back heels tucked away in your wardrobe? Or put on a brighter shade of lipstick?

No. Don’t overthink, Eva. You have got this.

That’s when an electronic voice echos around the room. Almost like a robot.

“Master Sakurayashiki is now ready for the next candidate” It speaks. You look over towards the young woman on the desk and see a faint purple glow illuminating her face. Is this the famous AI technology you have read about on their website?

“Thank you Carla” The woman responds, sitting up from her desk and directing her gaze onto you.

“Sakurayashiki-Sama will see you now. If you would like to follow me” She smiles warmly. Your heart suddenly jolts at that. You feel your hands go slightly clammy as you hold tightly onto the portfolio in your grip. You hope you don’t get the folder all sweaty, that would be embarrassing.

You follow the receptionist up the stairs in which the male candidate came from, and walk along another mahogany corridor. At the end, you reach a tall door. Delicately written across a wooden plate attached to the door, are the words ‘桜屋敷 スタジオ’ Kaoru Sakurayashiki’s Studio.

“You can walk straight in,” She says, gesturing to the wooden door before you.

Pushing the door forward, you step foot into a large space. The walls are the same style, if not with more gold patterns accompanying the deep red. The floor however is different, with a mix of light and dark purple tatami mats. To the far side of the wall is black shelving, with glittering awards and rich ornaments. And in the middle of the shelving is a large black plaque with what you assume is an example of Sakurayashiki’s work. Next to the shelving, sits a man at a dark wooden table. 

Immediately hearing your entrance, he rises from the table to greet you. He’s dressed in navy blue traditional Japanese clothing. Although what catches your eye most of all is his vibrant pink hair, tied to the side in a messy ponytail. His eyes are a piercing golden yellow, and they shine in the daylight’s sunbeams.

You have to admit, he is a very handsome man. That makes your interview much worse, doesn’t it? That the man who will possibly be your boss if you do get the job, is incredibly good looking? Snapping back to reality and focusing on the matter at hand, you smile warmly at the man.

“Evelyn Reader it’s a pleasure to meet you” He smiles, holding out a delicate hand for you to shake.

You hope your hand is not too shaky as you extend it to touch with Sakurayashiki’s. “It’s lovely to meet you too. But please, call me Eva” Your voice comes out a lot more confident than you thought it would. That’s a relief.

“Ok, Eva, if that is what you prefer” He smiles “Please, take a seat over here” He announces. You notice how he is also speaking in English. He knows it well, speaking very formally.

“Thank you” You smile, making your way to the opposite side of the table. You sit down on the purple tatami mat and find it is very comfortable. Putting your bag beside you, you place the black folder on the table.

“Thank you for taking the time to visit today. I assume you found our studio well?” He asks. The way he is looking intently into your eyes is making you suddenly come over all nervous again. So you place your hands tightly in your lap to stop you from fidgeting.

“Yes, I did. It’s not too far from my apartment actually. Just a half-hour walk” You respond.

“I see, that is quite fortunate” Sakurayashiki hums. “What is your résumé profile?” He asks.

As soon as the question escapes his lips, a small black disc in the middle of the table lights up, with a purple C illuminating at the top of the beam.

“Evelyn Reader. Age twenty-two. Nationality, English” The robotic female voice speaks from the small black disc. It’s the very same voice that spoke downstairs to the receptionist. The technology picked up his question so easily? Extraordinary.

“Thank you Carla” Sakurayashiki smiles happily. You assume this piece of technology must be the man's pride and joy. He even gave it a name. “It appears you are from England. Whatever made you decide to move to such a reserved island to the south of Japan?” He asks.

“I actually visited Okinawa back as a teenager on a holiday. Since then, I have been dying to come back and potentially move here permanently. And well, after getting my degree at University I wanted a change of scene, so I decided to go for it. I have been living here for two months now, I spent them making the most of the island and exploring all around but now I think it’s time I settled down into a new role” Once you finish you take a small breath. You feel you did quite well with your explanation. You hope you’re exactly what Sakurayashiki is looking for.

“You are quite right, the island is indeed beautiful. I’m glad you’re enjoying it here. What is it you did at university in England?” He questions.

You pause for just a second. You feel a little dumbfounded now. You’re not sure which questions he is asking you and which he is asking the AI Carla. A few seconds later when the technology doesn’t light up again, you respond. “I did a degree in photography. I feel I have a very creative spark, and I did a lot of the arts all through school and through University. I paint and draw in my spare time, I am very skilled with editing softwares such as Photoshop, Illustrator and Indesign. And of course, photography” You explain.

“Naturally someone with a creative spark is exactly what we need for this position. Although most of your work will be assisting when you can around the studio, it is still important you have a keen eye for the arts” He says.

“Yes, well in my portfolio here," You say, gesturing to the black folder before you. “My work ranges from photography photos to fine art pieces, and I paint in my spare time too. I have also learnt Japanese Hiragana, which I feel I am quite skilled in at this point. So if by any means you need assisting in the calligraphy side of things, I am no stranger to the paintbrush. My experience as you will see from my résumé, I worked in an art studio back at University. It was my mothers, she is a professional painter. That is where I picked up most of my artistic skills”

All the while you talk Sakurayashiki sits and listens. You try your best to hold his gaze while you speak. But you can’t help but feel horribly nervous when you do. You find yourself saying subconsciously again, why does he have to be so darn handsome?

“That’s interesting to hear. My mother too is a professional painter, and it is where I refined my skills also" He smiles "It seems you have the creative persona we are looking for. Do you mind if I take a look at your portfolio?” Sakurayashiki asks.

“Oh really? That’s funny” You smile. “And of course, here” You slide the black folder towards him.

“Thank you,” He says. He opens it first on the photography page, examining the glossy pictures inside. He is quiet for a moment as he flicks through. He then looks through your paintings, and finally your written Hiragana. “Your work is something special. I can see you definitely have that creative spark you was talking about. What is your favourite piece?” He asks, with his eyes still on your work.

Hm. No one has ever asked you that. You take a moment to have a think before answering “If I had to pick one, including my paintings, I would have to say my photograph of the eerie-looking forest. I took it last year when I was on holiday in the Lake District in the UK with my friends. Even though it was summer, it was raining the whole time we were there. But the shot was so chilling and almost sinister from the gloomy colours and the dark undertones. And with the rain, I just feel it completes the picture. It’s almost like a shot taken from a horror movie…” you realise you have been rambling so much about a single photograph you instantly stop yourself. “Sorry I do love that piece as you can see” You smile awkwardly.

Sakurayashiki smiles. “No do not apologise. I can see how passionate you are about your work and that is very important. I enjoyed listening. That is why I asked you, is it not?” He says. “I particularly like this painting here myself” He hums, tilting the folder slightly towards you. The painting he chose was a self-portrait from a project back in sixth form when you was eighteen. It’s an old one, but it’s very colourful and was inspired by a retro styled artist.

Although once it sinks into your brain that it is indeed a self-portrait he has picked out and right now your eyes are staring back at you, you can’t help a slight blush rise to your cheeks. “Oh… thank you. That’s quite an old one from back at school” You say, tightening your grip onto your pencil skirt. At this point, you don’t care if the thing gets creased. You’re too god damn nervous again.

“It’s different from the others in here. A lot brighter, and more vibrant in colour” He comments, closing the folder to slide back to you. “Now you mentioned earlier that you have learnt the Japanese language which is very impressive, how long did it take you?” He asks.

You feel your mouth has turned incredibly dry, so you take a sip of your water before answering “I visited Okinawa when I was Nineteen. So about three years. However, whenever I do get the chance, I continue to practice”

“Excellent. It’s nice to see someone motivated in learning the language now that they’re over here. A lot of people tend to stick with the basics” He sighs “Now of course a requirement on the application is to speak moderately in Japanese. You will be handling our clients after all. So Miss Reader tell me, what makes you the ideal candidate for the role?”

Sakurayashiki continues to ask you standard interview questions after that. What your skills are, your strengths and weaknesses, your greatest achievement, where you see yourself in five years. You answer each one in detail, and precisely, all the while taking sips at your water to give yourself time to think of the best way to answer.

“And when is it Miss Reader that you can start with us if you were to be hired for the position?” Sakurayashiki asks.

“Well, straight away” You smile.

What you did notice throughout the entire interview was that Sakurayashiki did not once write down your responses to any of his questions. But then again, this is a man with exceptional technology, it would not surprise you if the AI Carla is recording everything for him.

“That’s great. Well, I believe that is everything from me” He smiles “Is there anything you wish to ask?” 

“Yes, there is actually. On the application, it states there will be a requirement for travelling. What does this entail?” You ask.

“Of course. We often have a lot of events and talks in which we need to be present and I will require a lot of your assistance. Though I do believe it will be good experience for you. I also have regular meetings with our clientele, and it would be ideal to have you there to note everything down for me, as well as get to know them formally. I would expect at least once a week you will be away from the studio” 

“I see that sounds good. I was hoping for a bit of travelling in my next position” You smile.

“Well, it’s lucky you found this position” He responds with another warm smile.

“Yes, it is”

“Is there anything else you wish to ask me before we end this interview?” He asks.

You think it over. You feel you know everything that you need to. And your mother always says at least one question is always enough at the end of an interview. Too many will overwhelm the interviewer. “No that is all”

“Perfect” Sakurayashiki stands then, patting down his kimono. “Thank you again for meeting with me today. I will have Hina on reception give you a call by tomorrow morning to let you know if you are successful” 

“Thank you for the opportunity Sakurayashiki-sama" You smile "I will look forward to the call” You extend your hand to shake with Sakurayashiki’s once more.

Once you’re outside the wooden doors you pause just a moment before you head downstairs. There's a feeling deep down inside you, one that you don’t want to admit. But you covertly hope you get the job just so you can get to know Sakurayashiki himself. He seems like a very interested man… well, by interesting you probably mean good looking.

No, stop being so shallow, you think. You shake your head to rid of the ridiculously unprofessional thoughts before walking back down the stairs. Heading for the door, the receptionist Hina says goodbye and gives you a wave.

On your way home, you take a little detour and head to a nearby park. It’s still a beautiful day, and you feel you’re getting a little hot in your blouse and long pencil skirt. Even though you look around and see the locals walking by in jeans and sweatshirts, you’re still not used to a warmer climate. You smile to yourself again. You do not miss the English weather one bit.  
Looking in your bag for your DSLR camera (you never leave your apartment without it). You carefully take off the lens disc and begin to set it up.

Lens correction _off_ , Landscape mode _on_. 

Luckily you did not have to do much adjusting as you’ve only been taking scenery pictures lately.

So making yourself comfortable on the green grass and closing your left eye, you look through the camera lens and focus your sights on two elegant cherry blossom trees ahead of you. It’s the middle of Spring, so the colours are brilliantly vivid and the blossom is in perfect bloom. But for some strange reason, before you click the shutter button, a particular face comes into your mind.

A certain someone with pink, blossom coloured hair.

You shake off the thought quickly. You’re thinking of that man now? Stop being so weird Eva, you probably won’t get the job and see him ever again.

So ignoring the face in your mind, you focus your open eye on the two trees. Once you adjust the focus manually with delicate fingers and take a deep intake of breath to avoid a shaky picture, you click the shutter. You zoom in, zoom out. Angle both portrait mode and landscape. The photos come out perfectly by the time you finish.

You can’t wait to get home and edit these on Photoshop. You just know with the right adjustments, the photo will look even better. Perhaps something you can add to your portfolio.

The next scene you focus your lens on is a full landscape view of the park. There aren’t many people in the park being three o’clock on a weekday, so the shot is mostly the greenery and blooming flowers.

You spend another half hour walking around the field, taking shots of every inch. You snap pictures of the tweeting birds in the trees, the strikingly bright Kaneshon flowers, you even take a snap of an urban looking view of the buildings surrounding the green space.

Once you feel satisfied enough, you decide to head back to your small apartment and spend the evening cooking a basic vegetable stir-fry meal, watching sitcoms on Netflix, and editing your photos in bed until you drift off into a pleasant sleep.

.

You wake up to the ringing sounds of your phone alarm the next morning. You made sure to be up early just in case the calligraphy studio calls. So hopping out of bed you stretch your arms and freshen up in the bathroom. You wonder to yourself what to do today. You could plan your next trip across the island to another scenic spot, as small as the island is there is still so much you haven’t explored yet. You still haven’t tried out a Hot Springs yet. Perhaps that is something you can do today?

So walking out the bathroom with a little bounce in your step, you pull your laptop out from under your bed and get to work on searching for a nearby Hot Springs. After some searching for a few minutes on the world wide web, you note the closest one is at least a twenty-minute drive. Well, all you have is a bike so that will at least take double that. You don’t think you have the stamina to cycle for forty minutes.

You decide to search for the best option for public transport instead. Two buses. 

"Hm, that's not bad at all" you hum to yourself.

You make sure to screenshot every part of your route, before sending the pictures to your phone.

You decide to go just before midday, ensuring you have a large breakfast beforehand. You put your laptop away back under your bed when your phone suddenly starts ringing. Your heart immediately jumps into your mouth.

"Oh jheeze ok. This is it" you say nervously.

As expected you didn’t recognise the number on the front. So clearing your voice with a cough, you answer the phone.

“Hello, am I speaking to Eva Reader? This is Hina here at Sakurayashiki Calligraphy” The polite female voice speaks from the other line. You note she is talking in Japanese this time. Perhaps Sakurayashiki informed her of your Japanese? You wonder.

“Hello Hina yes you are, how are you?” You respond in Japanese.

“I am very well thank you, are you well?” She asks.

“Yes thank you”

“Perfect. I firstly want to say on behalf of Sakurayashiki-Sama, thank you for applying to the position, and taking the time to visit us here at Sakurayashiki Calligraphy”

“No, thank you for the opportunity. It was nice to meet Sakurayashiki and see his wonderful work” You respond.

“I am sure he will be happy to hear that,” She says. There is a little pause. Even though it's silent, you are sure you can hear your heavy heartbeat thumping in your ribcage.

“I also want to congratulate you on being accepted as Sakurayashiki-Sama’s new personal assistant. He was very happy with how your interview went, and you are exactly the candidate he was looking for!” She says brightly.

You don’t think it is possible to smile even wider. You want to squeal and jump up on the bed. But of course, you do your best to stay put. “Thank you so much! That’s fantastic I am so happy”

Hina can hear you grinning. “As you should be! You did very well, in fact, Sakurayashiki-Sama even mentioned how well put together your portfolio was, he was very impressed. He hasn’t seen such a range of artistic work from a candidate before”

“Oh really? That’s amazing! I am so happy he liked my work. Thank you again for this opportunity!” You exclaim with a grin still fixed to your face.

“You’re very welcome! Sakurayashiki-Sama informed me that you will be available to start right away, is that so?”

“Yes, that is” you respond.

“Perfect, would you be able to start tomorrow? It will be a shorter shift than your desired hours, from 10 am until two. And it will just be the two of you going through your everyday role and the contract. Does this time work for you?”

“Yes, that’s great. I read on the application that it is required to wear traditional Japanese clothing for the role. Would this be needed for tomorrow?” You ask. You suddenly think to yourself that you don’t have any kimono lying around… perhaps you should have invested in one as soon as you moved here.

“Yes if that is possible, though it's not vital. As long as you wear the required clothing on your official first day, which will be in two days. Also, the colours we are required to wear are darker than usual. Just nothing too bright, and no patterns!” Hina replies.

“Ok, that all sounds fine thank you! I haven’t brought a kimono before so this should be exciting. I will look forward to coming back tomorrow” 

“Oh, you will do just fine! The shops are all very accommodating here, they will be able to help you pick one out. One last thing, please remember to bring a form of identification so we can scan it through our system”

“I’m sure they will everyone has been lovely so far. And I will do. Thank you again!” You say.

“No worries. Have a great day Eva and we will see you tomorrow!” 

“Bye!” You say, before hanging up. You sit still on your bed for just a moment, taking in the phone call you just had moments ago. Then, with a beaming wide smile on your face, you leap up.

“Wooo!” You shout, jumping up and down in excitement. You can’t believe your first interview here on the island, you’ve managed to bag the job. And the very job which pays exceptionally well. You just can’t believe it.

Once you’ve calmed down from the excitement, you think to yourself. You are a little surprised you got it if you’re being honest with yourself. You’re fairly sure there must have been professional calligraphers going for the position. But they chose you. He chose you.

The sudden thought of the pink-haired man makes the butterflies in your stomach begin again. You know it’s only because he’s attractive, and you’re not going to lie to yourself anymore, you are a tiny bit excited to see him again tomorrow.

Well, he is your boss now. You assume you will be working closely with him.

“Ok enough Eva, no more swooning over your new boss” You scold to yourself out loud, shaking your head again.

You’re going to have to make a rule. No thinking lustfully over your boss for longer than… ten seconds a day. No too much, five seconds.

This will _not_ be easy.


	2. Snaps at Midnight

You move your hand along the smooth fabrics of the many kimonos stacked high on the stool before you. Rich forest green, charcoal black, burgundy red, deep rosewood. All were light to the touch, silky under your fingertips.

You opt for the red first. It’s evident the studio likes red, the colour is painted over the walls after all. So stepping out of the dressing room, you call for the shop assistant to help you put it on.

She moves her hands very fast, draping the soft material around your body. She spins you around, this way and that until the sash is tied and you're head to toe in the red cotton.

The shop assistant stands back and takes a look at her completed work. “There we go” She smiles in the mirror at your reflection.

You move your eyes over to the kimono now wrapped around you. The colour is beautiful, you’ve always very much liked red. The material surprisingly feels a little heavier than it did earlier, but you do suppose you have two layers on. And the cotton is quite thick.

“Thank you. This one is lovely” You comment with a bright smile.

“It is a very beautiful shade and matches your features beautifully dear” She smiles back.

You blush a little at her compliment. “I think I will take this one then. And perhaps the black one as well, for more formal occasions” You say, fumbling for the black material underneath the pile to give to the assistant.

“Of course. I will get this packaged up for you, along with the pair of geta’s you tried earlier. I will also put in our kimono guide for you, so you will have no trouble getting ready yourself”

“Oh, that’ll be great thank you for your help!” You beam.

“No problem dear, will you be fine taking the kimono off yourself?” She asks.

“Yes, I’ll be fine thank you. It’s just the putting on that was a struggle for me”

Once you untie and dress out of the deep red kimono, you change back into your jeans, halter-neck summer top and trainers.

The clothing came to more than you anticipated, especially since you’re buying two. But you let your mind think of the money you will be getting in your bank account at the end of the month, and the worry disappears.

Besides, this is a requirement for your job, so you have no choice.

Taking yet again the long route home, your lips once again stretch into that familiar smile you often had when walking around the island of Okinawa. This island really has brought you happiness.

You can’t deny you are a little gutted you couldn’t spend your last weekday off in the Hot Springs as you planned, but you’re sure you can do a weekend trip when you next get the chance.

Your evening once again consisted of cooking, eating, and watching TV by yourself. You managed to fit in a FaceTime call with your parents and little sister to tell them the good news. Of course they we’re elated just like you, as much as they want nothing more than for you to come home.

Even though Okinawa is now your new heavenly home, a home that you dreamed about for years, the sadness of leaving your family and friends behind will never fade. But you needed this change.

Hitting 11 pm, you realise you need to get to sleep now, you will have to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow to get ready for your first day and to put on the kimono.

So hanging up your red kimono ready, you rest that night gazing at the clothing hung up outside your wardrobe, feeling content.

You can’t wait to start your new adventure tomorrow. It’s just the beginning.

.

The kimono was a hassle to put on the next morning just like you predicted, but luckily you woke up an hour ahead of time to ensure you weren’t late. So leaving the house with a spring in your step, you take the half-hour walk to the calligraphy studio. It is another bright day, and the air is already pleasantly warm so there is no need for a jacket.

You start to wonder how the next few hours will look. You remember the receptionist Hina saying that you will mostly be spending the morning with your new boss, Sakurayashiki, going through the tasks of your new position. You assume it’ll be a fairly hectic morning.

You then wonder where exactly you will be working. Will you be at the reception with Hina? In the studio with Sakurayashiki?

Also, will you have to call your boss by his surname, or start using his first name, which you believe is Kaoru? You know the Japanese honorifics, but what you are not completely certain about is which ones to use in a working environment. Perhaps this is an issue you can discuss with Hina later.

Once you arrive through the floral tainted doors of the studio, Hina sits up from her desk and makes her way to meet you. Today, she is wearing a dark cyan blue kimono.

“Good morning Eva! How are you? Your kimono looks lovely on you, good colour choice” She says, gesturing to the red material clung to you.

“I’m good thanks! And thank you that’s so nice of you. I hope I have put it together ok? I had to follow a manual this morning…” You say with a slight blush rising to your cheeks.

“Oh, you have done a very good job. A lot of people struggle with the layering, but it seems you have proportioned it out very well. Do you have your form of identification on you?” Hina asks.

“Yes, I do…” You walk over to one of the black seats to fish in your bag for your passport. Once you find it, you hand it over to Hina.

“Thank you. I will be just a moment” She smiles, before heading over behind the desk.

While Hina is sorting through the paperwork, you take your getas out from your bag and change. You walked to the studio in a comfy pair of trainers. You haven’t got used to the feeling of the wooden sandals just yet, and you don’t exactly want to be limping with blisters on your first day.

Once Hina returns your passport with what you assume is your printed contract in her hand, she leads you back up the stairs to where Sakurayashiki’s studio is. You suddenly feel a little nervous again. You begin to fidget, patting down your kimono for creases and twirling the loose strands of your hair.

Hina knocks on the wooden door, with your standing behind.

“Come in” the formal male voice speaks.

Hina leads you into the familiar large studio room, Sakurayashiki stands from his seat at the table just like yesterday.

“Eva, it’s nice to see you again. How are you?” He asks, extending his hand for you to shake.

You notice how he is calling you by your first name. You’re sure he was using your surname yesterday. You don’t think too much of it, that is how the etiquette is in Japan, right?

“You too Sakurayashiki-Sama” You smile, shaking his hand gently. You decide to play it safe by using his surname “And I am well thank you, how are you?” You notice that Hina has now left the room. Leaving just you and your new boss to get acquainted.

“Yes I am well, thank you for asking. But please there is no need for formalities while it is just the two of us, you can save that for when we are around clients. Refer to me as Kaoru for now” He says, gesturing to the table for both of you to seat down.

You’re a little surprised at that. Your eyes widening slightly. You did not expect your boss to ask you to call him by his first name, especially in a well-established place like this.

He notices your long pause and astonished expression “Though call me whatever makes you feel the most comfortable” He adds, sitting down gracefully in his spot at the table.

“No I mean it’s fine, I just did not expect it that’s all” You quickly explain, claiming the space opposed from him.

“As long as you use my surname in the presence of our clients and external visitors, I do not mind what you refer to me when it is just the two of us” He states again.

You feel yourself blush again at his peculiar casualness. You wonder if Hina also uses his surname when it is just the two of them. “In my previous positions I usually refer to my manager as sir if it is a man, so if you don’t mind…”

“Not at all” he smiles.

You feel yourself relax a little then. “Thanks, Kaoru sir”

Kaoru then lets his eyes wander over your Japanese traditional clothing “I have to say the kimono suits you very well, is it new?”

You blush scarlet at his compliment. “It is, I knew I should have brought one when I first moved here but I didn’t really think. I suppose I didn’t really need one at first” You say as you absentmindedly rub your hand along the material to rid of its creases.

“And now you do” He smiles. “Have you visited much of the island yet? Or are you still exploring when you can?” He asks.

“Yes, I’ve done my fair share of travelling around the island. I have been to a lot of the beaches, that is one of the things that I love the most about this island… Of course, I’ve been to Miyakojima beach nearby, and Sunayama beach which was just as beautiful. My memory card on my camera is already full” You chuckle. You feel a lot more relaxed than you did yesterday. You suppose that was just the nerves of the interview getting to you. Besides, you’re talking about something you love. You could talk about how beautiful Okinawa is for hours.

“Ah, Sunayama is my favourite. Though it is further than Miyakojima, it has beautiful views from the cliffs. I suppose that would be a good spot for your photography. Have you not been to the smaller islands yet?”

“Actually, I must have spent a good hour on top of the cliffs getting shots of the horizon. They came out lovely. And no not yet… I was busier than I thought I would be moving into the apartment that I didn’t have as much time as I hoped for exploring. Though it is on my list to go” You say.

“I do occasionally have a client that resides on one of the smaller islands, I tend to visit them from time to time. Perhaps next time, you will be needed to come with me?” Kaoru says.

You can’t help but grin then. This job really is a dream. “Oh really? That would be lovely! I would happily come and assist you”

“Perfect” Kaoru hums. “Now, let’s get to the contract, shall we? I will not need any assistance with my work today, your role will officially start as of tomorrow” Kaoru says, passing another printed contact in front of you so you both have one.

“Thank you,” You say, before scanning over the pages of your contract.

“I will leave you to read through the first ten pages, and we will then move onto your everyday tasks,” Kaoru says.

You then spend your time reading carefully through your contract. It’s standard, with a good amount of bonuses (such as expenses paid and free lunch), and plenty of days holiday. You then get to the page with the everyday tasks that Kaoru mentioned. It’s a long list, and you feel your mouth gape slightly. You quickly close it before your boss notices.

It seems your work is cut out for you.

“I’m done,” You say with a smile, looking up from your contract. “I have read through it all and everything is fine”

“Good” Kaoru smiles “Let’s start going through your everyday tasks on page 13. As mentioned yesterday in the interview, your role will be split into two parts. The first half will be the roles of an assistant, managing my clientele and diary. The other half, you will maintain and look after the studio” Kaoru pauses to look back up at you with his bright golden eyes. You feel yourself swallow harshly.

“Yes, that makes sense,” You reply before he proceeds.

“Excellent. Now for the management part of the role, you will need to handle the clientele database with Carla. She holds all the information there is to know about our clients, so anyone new, you will need to add them to her system”

Kaoru speaks clearly and carefully, all the while you listen and nod in understanding.

"You will be the main contact, the middle woman if you must, between the client and me. You will respond to their enquiries, gather their proposal, negotiate a suitable price, and set up meetings if need be. You will attend the meetings, all the while taking notes which you will then type up and add to Carla’s system. You will liaise with galleries and collectors, assisting in exhibitions, events and talks. But we mentioned your travelling arrangements yesterday didn’t we, so I assume that part of your job is fine. Now is everything clear so far?” Kaoru says, looking up again from the printed contact before you.

You know this job will be very busy. But to now hear your boss go through each task out loud, its exciting you. Of course, the travelling side of the role is what entices you the most. You can’t wait to work, all the while exploring the island at the same time. “Yes, although I do have a quick question about Carla. I am guessing you will take me through her system once we finish?” You ask. You’re quite adept with technology, so you hope Carla isn’t too complex to handle.

“Yes, we will go through that bit after” Kaoru nods, before turning back to the contact resting in his hands.

“Now onto the studio maintenance. You will be required to work alongside Hina downstairs to ensure there is enough stock of our equipment such as brushes, ink stones, rice paper, watercolours and so on. You will also need to make sure the studio is clean at all times. Finally, you will run personal errands for me should it be necessary. Hina has been the source of contact for our cleaning company and our equipment supplier, so ensure you do a handover with her" Kaoru finishes "I think that is everything about your tasks. Do you have any more questions?”

Overall, you definitely prefer the management part of the role, but you are also keen to see Kaoru at work in his studio. “No that is all for now. I am sure if I think of anything, I shall let you know” you smile pleasantly.

Kaoru returns the smile. “Good. Just know you can come to Hina and me for anything” He says.

“Thank you, ill keep that in mind”

“Let’s move onto the hours on the next page,” Kaoru says, turning the page of your contact over. You follow suit "You will be required to start at 9 am, through to 5 pm. Though when you are required to travel, these hours may vary. But of course, you will be paid for any extra time that you work. I assume Hina has spoken about the clothing requirements?” Kaoru says, taking a look at the deep red kimono you’re wearing.

“Yes, she did” You confirm.

“And you mentioned earlier that you purchased the kimonos both brand new yesterday?” Kaoru asks, cocking his head slightly to the side.

You raise an eyebrow, not sure where he is going with this “Yes I did…”

“That's settled then. The studio will reimburse you for the two kimonos and the pair of getas” He hums.

You put your hands up in defence. “Oh no honestly you don’t have to, I had to buy a kimono anyway, and it’s not company clothing…”

“Nonsense,” He says with a wave of his hand “You had to buy two sets specifically for this role, the least we can do is reimburse you”

“I-“ Well, you don’t want to argue with your boss, so you stop yourself from pushing anymore. This job may be just everything you wished for. “Thank you really, that is very kind of you”

“You’re part of the firm now, and in my capable hands. I would hope we treat you with the highest respect” He says.

“That's kind of you,” you reply, pretending to scan through the contract below you with your hand resting on your forehead to hide your rose tainted cheeks. You hope your boss doesn’t notice the effect he has on you.

“Before you sign the contract, I think it would be fitting to take you on a tour of the studio first” Kaoru then announces.

“Great, ok” You reply.

The studio is a lot bigger than it looked outside. Of course, there is the downstairs area with the small reception desk and huddle of chairs. Then up the stairs, there is your bosses studio, a small kitchen which Kaoru has said you’re welcome to spend your lunch breaks in, a small office, bathroom, and lastly a supply room. Kaoru informed you that you will be working in the studio with him most of the time, and with Hina whenever you need to do your studio maintaining duties.

You feel a mix of nervous and excited being in a room with just you and Kaoru all day. As much as you hate to admit it, you still find the man incredibly handsome. You even notice how elegant he is in the way he walks around, a fan resting in his hand. Naturally, nothing will ever happen, he is strictly your boss with not anything more than a professional workplace relationship.

Once the tour has finished, Kaoru leads you back over to the table in his studio to talk through Carla. You’ve been very eager about this, working with modern AI technology. You haven’t been apart of a company that uses such high tech before. You dare say this out loud, but Carla almost reminds you of an Amazon Alexa.

“First we need Carla to recognise your voice, so after the countdown, repeat everything that Carla says loud and clear. It’s a very simple exercise”

“Okay” you nod with a grin.

“Carla, can we please do a voice recognition test for Evelyn Reader,” Kaoru asks again.

“Yes, master. Commencing Voice recognition test in 3, 2, 1” Kaoru looks at you then, nodding towards Carla’s black disc. “Please state your full name”

“Evelyn Reader” you utter in an orotund voice.

“Thank you Evelyn Reader” Carla responds. “Please repeat after me. Hello, my name is Evelyn Reader”

“Hello, my name is Evelyn Reader” You repeat slowly.

“Thank you. Voice recognition test complete”

“Oh that really was quick,” You say, turning to Karou who is watching both you and Carla.

“She is a very intelligent piece of technology, it is all she needs”

“She is a clever thing, how long have you used AI technology?” You question, resting your chin in your hands.

Kaoru hums in thought. “I have been studying AI for seven years now…Well, Carla was first created six years ago”

“Oh, that’s cool” you reply.

“Yes… it is cool” Kaoru smiles. “Now in order to add clients to Carla’s system-“ Kaoru begins.

You immediately lift your head out from your chin and turn your focus back to the AI.

“You simply read out their business profiles clear for Carla to hear, and she will integrate the information into her database. And if you need to retrieve information, you only ask. Carla can answer almost any question”

“I see that seems easy enough. Do I just ask from either of the pods at the reception desk and here?” You ask.

“Yes. After your month probation, I will look into creating you a wristband like this one here” Kaoru takes his arm tucked in his kimono sleeve and show you his wrist. There lays a purple bangle bracelet “When you’re away from the studio, you can speak to Carla using this band. It is integrated with Carla’s AI system and will work just as well as the pod. But of course, it will only work if it is charged up”

The bracelet looks very interesting, you can’t wait until your probation is over and Kaoru trusts you to possess one. “And there’s me thinking Carla stays in one place. The more I find out about her the more impressive she is” You admit, examining your eyes along the sleek black pod on the table.

“Thank you, Evelyn, that is very kind” Carla responds suddenly from before you.

You chuckle “You’re very welcome Carla”

“Well, it seems she likes you” Kaoru smiles. “There are still many plans to expand her system, and I try to develop her as often as I can,” Kaoru says.

"I can't wait to watch her grow into something even more amazing,” you respond.

“Now are there any concerns about your contract or role that you would like to discuss, or is anything clear?”

“Yes, everything is clear about the contract” You nod “I don’t think I have any questions. As I said I am sure I'll ask you if I think of one”

“Then I will leave you to sign the contract. And after that, I believe we are finished for today” 

“Great thanks” You reply, watching Kaoru’s back as he gracefully walks out of his studio. You sigh, looking at the document before you. “What is wrong with me?” You say quietly, rolling your eyes. You really need to get it together and keep your professional persona at all times. You did make a pact to yourself to not swoon over your boss for longer than necessary.

“After gathering the intel from the database…”

Carla’s pod suddenly lights up before you, her purple beam shining. You gasp. “Carla no, sh!” You panic.

“There is nothing wrong with you Evelyn Reader. Your physical health is passable. Your mental health is passable. Your wellbeing is passable…” Carla continues to list.

“Carla please! Sh,” You hiss “I instruct you to stop!”

“Yes, Evelyn,” Carla says before her purple beam fades and the pod switches off. You let your head fall in your hands with a large sigh escaping your lips. 

Rule number one about your new job, do not say your thoughts out loud around the artificial intelligence.

.

  
Once you arrive home from your short first-day shift at the calligraphy studio, you drop your body on your sofa and decide what to do for the rest of the day. It’s too late in the afternoon to go to the Hot Springs you hoped to visit. And you can’t travel too far on the island. Perhaps you can finally get kickstarted on your project _Night Lights of Okinawa._

The concept of the project is to take pictures of Okinawa nightlife. The calm atmosphere of the beaches at night, the lively bars and restaurants, the peaceful, quiet roads. You want to capture it all.

So deciding that you will start your project tonight, you hop up from the sofa and ardently run to your bedroom to fetch your notebook and laptop and begin to plan out your project.

You research particular areas you feel will be picture-perfect, which lens to use for each shot, the most fitting filters, the correct camera settings. After an hour of google searching and compiling a list of everywhere you want to explore, you then plan which place to visit first. 

The places which are further away and more of a pain to get to, you can leave for the weekend.

You decide first to visit a woodland area spot residing on a cliff. It overlooks the busy city of Uruma, just a twenty-minute cab ride. It’s doable.

Although what you do need to be careful of is how late at night you’re going. From what you know, the island of Okinawa has one of the lowest crime ratings in Japan. But if you want this project to be deemed successful, you suppose you need to take risks… And you do have that pepper spray your dad forced you to pack before you left for Japan.

Before you head to the woodland park in Uruma, you’ll check out the strip of bars and restaurants just below the cliff. So by the time you’re finished, you should be able to arrive at the cliff gone midnight. Perfect.

As you get ready to go on your little evening adventure, you dress in slightly warmer clothing consisting of a pair of jeans, an oversized T-shirt and your black puffy jacket. You also stick on your chunky hiking boats for the woodland trek.

You pack your notebook, camera and strap, two different lenses (a standard and wide-angle), a tripod just in case your hands get tired, and a small portable ring light for added lighting.

“Right” You huff as you finish packing your backpack. “Let's do this,” You say with a wide grin as you sling your bag over your shoulder and lock up your apartment.

You’re very thrilled to be exploring more of the nightlife. Being a lone traveller, you haven’t had the chance to make any friends here yet. You hoped when you get a job, it would be easier for you to mingle with others.

Once you hop into the cab you called and instruct the driver on where to go, you sit back in the seat and relax. You tap the screen on your phone for the time. _9:20 pm._

Feeling a little guilty for staying up too late, you decide to leave the cliff before midnight instead, giving you enough rest time before your first full day at the studio tomorrow.

The streets of Okinawa are just as pretty at night as they are during the sunny days. The air is fresh and warm, and almost smells floral. You drive past high-spirited bars and small family restaurants, all of which are filled with lively groups of customers. You once again feel yourself smiling, as you admire the spirit of it all.

After twenty minutes have passed, the cab driver parks down a side street just next to the strip of bars and restaurant that was marked on your list.

“Thank you!” You say, dropping the fare into his hands.

The strip is just as lively as the restaurants and bars you passed. You hear the different variations of music pumping through each window as you walk by, you smell the aroma of cultural foods coming from each restaurant. You begin to take snaps. From the overall views of the strip to the coloured buildings, from big groups of friends sipping on their sake, to the multicoloured lights illuminating on the trees from a nearby nightclub.

You spend a couple of hours like this, snapping away at anything that catches your eye. Once you’re done, you take the small hike to the woodland cliff. The trial isn’t long, and you find it easily using the maps on your phone. It’s also lit up very well, so you don’t trip and fall in the darkness.

Half an hour passes and by the time you reach the top, your eyes go wide and you catch your breath. You’re a lot high up than you thought you would be, with a breathtaking view of the Uruma city lights. You instantly change the lens in your camera and snap away at the scenery. You wish you could stay here all night staring at the landscape, but as time gets later you realise just how much you need to get home and rest for work tomorrow.

However, when you turn around and notice the eerily dark woods behind you, you can’t help but think of that photo you love in your portfolio on that damp, wet day in the Lake District.

You have to admit, you are a sucker for horror. And you do love the darker themes in your work. Just a few snaps of the woods won’t hurt? So pulling out your portable ring light from your bag and fixing your camera settings, you only ensure to head to the outer trees. As much as you love the woods, you don’t want to get lost at midnight. 

You put the camera lens to your left eye while skillfully balancing the ring light on a branch nearby, and being to snap some landscape pictures of the nature. Though, you’re sure you hear something.

You pause the clicking of the shutter.

Thump, thump, thump.

Boom, boom, boom.

The noise goes.

Is that music? you’re not sure. You walk backwards out in the woodland area by the cliff again to test your ears.

Nothing.

You walk back into the first layer of the forest to where you stood just moments ago, and there it is again. The soft thumping of a bass. Is there a party in the woods? You feel a mixture of nervous yet excited butterflies in your stomach.

Putting your ring light on it’s lowest setting, you walk around the outer layer of the trees, listening to the music. You can’t work out what direction it’s coming from, only that it’s ahead and further into the forest.

You then hear the very faint sounds of a cheer.

A cheer? There must be some kind of party going on. Maybe a forest rave? Do they have those in Japan?

What do you do… you know this party would be an amazing photo opportunity for your portfolio, but it’s dangerous. For all you know, this could be a group of delinquents getting drunk and doing something illegal, you certainly don’t want to get tied into that.

Plus you don’t know how far into the forest the party is… but you so badly want to take a peek. What's the worst that can happen? Well, there is a chance that you could die if it is the wrong kind of people.

“Oh screw this” You whisper to yourself. You will go in with your small ring light in hand heading just straight forward only.

You meander in and out the trees, using your ears as your guide. The closer you get into the forest the louder the music and cheers get. You also start to hear crashing moving steps… no not steps… wheels? Yes, it sounds like wheels crashing on the ground.

Are you near some kind of bike or skateboard park? 

You look up ahead and notice beams of warm light illuminating the trees. The sounds are very loud now. You hear people chatting, chanting, and laughing. So you’re right, it does seem like some kind of party going on in a park.

You also notice the music is coming out of some kind of portable stereo.

You stop just before the edge of the forest, hiding behind a tree. You peek around to see large groups of people gathering around and chatting with skateboards in their hands. There's a long black fence blocking you from entering wherever they are.

You really have hit the jackpot!

You quickly fetch your camera from around your neck and quickly set it up to the lighting. You start to get shaky hands. You don’t know if it’s the thrill or the anxiety of the whole situation. You close your left eye and put the camera up to your right. You focus on the closest group towards you. There's about 5 of them.

They don’t notice you thankfully as you bring your index finger up to press down on the shutter.

That’s when it happens.

 _Click_.

 _Flash_.

Shit.

Your flash is on.

You pause.

Your breath gets stuck in your throat.

Your heart sinks low into the pits of your stomach.

The closest man to the fence of the group darts his head around in the direction of the forest. His eyes swiftly scan the edge of shabby trees until they lock on yours. Bright golden irises. They widen, a lot more than yours as you stand still, frozen on the spot.

But that’s when you notice. That is when your brain fits together the puzzle pieces on what your eyes are witnessing.

The deep golden eyes and the pink blossomed hair tied back. The purple C, illuminating brightly on his skateboard.

You just both stare at each other, wondering who will make the first move.

You’re screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this update after episode 9 and feeling nothing but PAIN. Let's hope this fanfic lightens our moods?
> 
> But how are we enjoying the story so far? Photography reader and big boss Kaoru? And uh oh, looks like reader at the end there may be in big trouble...
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated, until next time!


End file.
